Pita Ten: Episode List
1- "Tenshi to no Tsukiaikata" ("How To Get Along With an Angel") (天使とのつきあい方) Airdate: April 7, 2002 Kotarou is an only child living with his father. Misha descends to earth and greets Kotarou. Kotarou freaks out at her greeting and runs away. After an ordinary school day, Kotarou finds Misha again, accidentally injuring her. He takes her in and explains to Misha about how he has to do most of the housework after his mother died. Misha, sad by the event, volunteers to be his new mother and follows him everywhere, causing numerous troubles. 2- "Oishii Appuru Pai no Tsukurikata" ("How To Make A Yummy Apple Pie") (おいしいアップルパイの作り方) Airdate: April 14, 2002 Koboshi tries to win Kotarou back from Misha. Seeing gifts Takashi received from other girls as a sign of love, Koboshi bakes an apple pie for Kotarou. Koboshi finishes the pie but is hesitant to deliver it after hearing Kotarou's weariness from eating apples. Koboshi finally drops the apple pie at Kotarou after Misha volunteered to deliver the gift to him. Kotarou appreciates the pie, saying he has not tried cooked apples. 3- "Kimodameshi no Tanoshimikata" ("How To Have Fun at 'Test Your Courage' Day") (きもだめしの楽しみ方) Airdate: April 21, 2002 Koboshi plans out a scary recreational event for "Test Your Courage Day". Kotarou, feared of ghosts, receives a charm from Misha in case he needs help. On the event day, Kotarou, not a participant of the event, sees ghosts flying around and runs away. He accidentally enters the haunted house and sees more scary visuals. Kotarou finally screams, causing the charm to activate and Misha to rescue him. Kotarou, Koboshi, and Takashi find out that Misha is an angel. 4- "Tanoshii Onsen no Hairikata" ("How To Have Fun When Going Into an Onsen") (楽しい温泉の入り方) Airdate: April 28, 2002 Misha wins hot spring tickets and invites everyone to come. Misha, misunderstanding Takashi's word about "cleaning your soul", forms a voodoo doll of Kotarou and washes it, making Kotarou unconscious. Shia attempts to practice demonic skills on Kotarou, but fails when Misha revives Kotarou. Learning the Shia lives alone, Misha invites her to join everyone else and to stay in her apartment. 5- "Arubaito no Sagashikata" ("How To Look For A Part-Time Job") (アルバイトの探し方) Airdate: May 5, 2002 Shia tries hard to contribute in return for living in Misha's apartment. While Misha interferes with Kotarou at school, Shia looks for job. Unsuccessful, Takashi notes his uncle needing a replacement worker for his cafè called Tricot. At the cafè, Koboshi fights with Takashi and accidentally flips the sign to "Open", flooding the cafè with customers. With the help of others, Shia manages to serve everyone well during the rush. 6- "Atarashii Tomodachi no Mukaekata" ("How To Make a New Friend") (新しいともだちの迎え方) Airdate: May 12, 2002 Hiroshi Mitarai, a rich boy, fights with Takashi about how he places above him in the National Mock Exams. Trying to compete with him in every subject, he becomes crazy about Misha when he almost kicked the ball at Kotarou. Using Misha as a prize, Hiroshi faces off with Takashi. Although Hiroshi trained hard and exits the test room with high confidence, Takashi still places above him on the National Mock Exam. 7- "Itazura no Shikata" ("How To Play Pranks") (いたずらの仕方) Airdate: May 19, 2002 Kaoru tries to make life miserable for Takashi in revenge for her brother. Mistaken Takashi for Kotarou, Kaoru attacks Kotarou, causing Misha to worry. Putting more pranks, she does not understand that Hiroshi is being held responsible for the pranks. Takashi eventually jumps out at her an identifies himself. Kaoru, crazy about Takashi, attacks Hiroshi instead for disrespect of Takashi. 8- "Raibaru to no Tatakaikata" ("How To Fight Your Rival") (対決の仕方) Airdate: May 26, 2002 Koboshi announces Princess Kaguya, the play they will put on for the school arts festival. Hiroshi competes with Takashi to win the main part but loses. Takashi accidentally hurts himself and hands the part to Kotarou even though Hiroshi argues that he is a better replacement. Kotarou has trouble memorizing the script and practices hard, losing his voice. Through Misha's encouragement, Kotarou finishes the play successfully. 9- "Tenshi no Mitsukekata" ("How to Catch an Angel") (天使の見つけ方) Airdate: June 1, 2002 Hiroshi dreams about Misha as an angel and tries to prove Kaoru in reality that Misha is an angel. Because of Misha's unawareness, Hiroshi gathers more evidence from her explanation of the "To Heaven" box and her flying outside. Kaoru, believing that everything is an illusion, tries to attack Misha for giving such illusion. Eventually, Takashi convinces Hiroshi that his present gives Misha powers to fly. 10- "Jōzu na Nakanaori no Shikata" ("How To Reconcile Skillfully") (上手な仲直りの仕方) Airdate: June 8, 2002 Misha breaks Kotarou's mother's cup which upsets him. Kotarou yells at Misha, causing her to be depressed. Misha tries to fix the broken cup using a glue she brought from heaven. However, Misha trips and squirts the glue on her friends. Kotarou, Koboshi, and Takashi all get stuck with unmatched pairs: Kotarou-Misha, Koboshi-Nyaa, and Takashi-Hiroshi. To break away from the glue, each pair must get along. 11- "Suteki na Dansu no Sasoikata" ("How to Invite Someone to a Wonderful Dance") (素敵なダンスの誘い方) Airdate: June 15, 2002 Takashi's performance has dropped recently as he starts to be concerned about his feelings towards Shia. Karou tries to relieve Takashi with many Mitarai items, but nothing relieves Takashi. His friends give him a cheer up party, but Takashi still feels depressed. Takashi meets Shia in the park and asks her for a dance. He eventually cheers up receiving advice from Misha. Upon visiting Tricot, they find out that Shia is a demon. 12- "Garakuta no Atsumekata" ("How to Collect Trifles") (ガラクタの集め方) Airdate: June 22, 2002 Takashi is troubled about Shia being a demon, spending hours researching about demons and figuring out consequences and dangers of being with a demon. When Kotarou and his friends went to collect junk for an assignment, Misha tries to help Kotarou secretly, creating more junk and causing trouble for the town. Takashi thinks that Shia is behind the whole situation, but learns that Misha is doing it instead. 13- "Oshiro no Arukikata" ("How To Walk Into A Castle") (お城の歩き方) Airdate: June 29, 2002 Kotarou and his friends go to Hiroshi's mansion to access resources for an assignment. Hiroshi, making Takashi unwelcome, forces all to study inside a jungle environment. Kotarou and Koboshi go and get more books but gets trapped inside Hiroshi's training room. Kotarou arrives in the Mitarai hall and Hiroshi explains his duty of being a Mitarai leader. Later that night, Kotarou learns that angels also have exams. 14- "Shiawase no Kanjikata" ("How To Feel Happy") (しあわせの感じ方) School exams are coming. Misha disrupts Kotarou to study for her exam, which is about happiness. Failing to succeed, Misha gives Kotarou a special pencil, believing that good grades make Kotarou happy. However, Kotarou gets scolded and has to retake the test. Shia presents Kotarou meat buns and encourages him to talk to Misha, who is studying on the roof. Kotarou and Misha help each other out. Takashi still places above Hiroshi in the results. Kotarou improves his placement. 15- "Yūenchi no Asobikata" ("How To Play In The Amusement Park") (遊園地のあそび方) Airdate: July 6, 2002 Shino, a troublesome cousin, visits Kotarou. Angry that her father has a business trip, Shino goes to the amusement park with Kotarou and his friends. Kotarou and his friends pass out being unable to handle Shino and Misha's tremendous energy. Hearing that Shino's father actually had to go to the hospital, Shino runs away. Without hope finding Shino, Misha flies up into the air with Kotarou and finds Shino, crying to go to the hospital. Misha transports Shino to the hospital. 16- "Gekai no Arukikata" ("How To Walk like a girl.") (下界の歩き方) Airdate: July 13, 2002 Sasha, Misha's sister, visits Earth to observe Misha. Sasha is horrified to see Misha living with a demon in her apartment. After repeatedly fighting with Nyaa about whose apprentice is better, Sasha accidentally casts her spell on Kotarou, causing him to excel the next day. As a demon, Nyaa tries to cast an opposite spell. Fighting between evil and good over Kotarou and his friends, the spells cancel out, leaving them with a draw. 17- "Kyūjitsu no Tanoshimikata" ("How To Enjoy Your Holiday") (休日の楽しみ方) Airdate: July 20, 2002 Takashi's uncle gives Takashi movie tickets for their hard work. Takashi and Shia choose a romance movie while Kotarou and Koboshi follow Misha to a dinosaur movie. Nyaa, trying to give practice to Shia, possesses Kaoru, causing her to destroy the romance movie screen. Misha, Koboshi, and Kotarou arrive late to find Kaoru chasing all of them to the park. Shia tries to confront her but fails. Hiroshi receives a tool that will cure Kaoru. 18- "Bakansu no Sugoshikata" ("How To Spend Your Vacation") (バカンスのすごし方) Airdate: July 27, 2002 Kaoru invites Takashi to Mitarai's family beach resort but reluctantly accepts all his friends at Takashi's request. At the beach, Hiroshi wears a floatation device and refuses to enter the sea water. Kaoru explains that Hiroshi was chased by a whale, giving him the fear of swimming. Misha uses her spell to give Hiroshi swimming lessons in the sea water. They end the vacation with fireworks. 19- "Minarai Tenshi no Ganbarikata" ("How An Apprentice Angel Does Her Best") (見習い天使のがんばり方) Today is Misha's angel qualification exam. Her task is to become an Angel-For-One-Day and is examined by Sasha to see if she qualifies as an angel. Misha makes numerous mistakes, resulting in numerous deductions. Sasha then finds Nyaa trying to disrupt Misha's exam and fights with Nyaa. Misha's mistakes start a large tomato fight, joined by Takashi, Koboshi, and Hiroshi. Kotarou shouts out, causing Misha to hug Kotarou and end the fight. 20- "Nakushita Mono no Mitsukekata" ("How To Find Things You've Lost") (なくしたものの見つけ方) Airdate: August 3, 2002 Misha suddenly disappears. Kotarou starts happy as Misha will stop distracting him, but turns sad. Koboshi and Takashi try to find her without success. Hiroshi also participates but is thwarted by Kaoru. After a week when Kotarou almost gives up, Misha returns from heaven after registering for another angel exam. Misha does not know time passes slower in heaven. Kotarou feels relieved about the current situation. 21- "Onna no Ko no Ganbarikata" ("How Girls Do Their Best") (女の子のがんばり方) Airdate: August 10, 2002 Koboshi feels left out because Kotarou has feelings for Misha. Shia and Misha also live next to him and have many qualities and skills. Koboshi volunteers to do Kotarou's housework, but fails. Hearing Takashi and Kotarou explain about her ungirly past, Koboshi tries to change her personality to become more pretty and less violent. Koboshi goes overboard and passes out from hunger. Kotarou explains that he likes Koboshi acting normally. 22- "Undōkai no Moekata" ("How To Burn For The Sports Meeting") (運動会の燃え方) Airdate: August 17, 2002 Kotarou and the others compete in the town's annual sports meeting to win an automatic dishwasher for Shia in response to Misha breaking her favorite bowl. However, Shia struggles when she runs. Hiroshi also enlists in the sports meeting to rival Takashi while Kaoru enlists as a chance for her to express her love at Takashi. During the main event, a surprise former champion approaches one of the lanes. 23- "Haikingu no Tanoshimikata" ("How To Enjoy Hiking") (ハイキングの楽しみ方) Airdate: August 24, 2002 Kotarou and the others are going on a hiking trip. At the bus station, Takashi overreacts about his favorite lunch box from Shia. Kotarou knocks it over by accident, separating Takashi and Kotarou. Misha and Koboshi try to fake a drowning incident, but Hiroshi interferes. As the weather gets harsher, Kotarou tries to return to the bus station alone but slips. Takashi saves Kotarou and they both reconcile their friendship. 24- "Omimai no Ikikata" ("How To Visit A Patient") (お見舞いの行き方) Airdate: August 31, 2002 Takashi is hospitalized and Kotarou and his friends visit him. Miku, another patient, unsuccessfully tries to escape her injection. Shia draws on Miku's bandage to help relieve her pain. The next day, other kids started asking Shia to draw pictures on their casts and bandages as well. Misha brings in cookies that grants them their wish. Transforming the hospital to a happier place, Shia faces a surprising announcement from Nyaa. 25- "Owakare no Shikata" ("How To Separate") (お別れの仕方) Airdate: September 1, 2002 Shia gets fired as a demon apprentice. Nyaa convinces her to revert back to doing demonic activity, but Shia decides against it and vanishes. Everyone forgets about Shia except for Misha. Kotarou does not understand Misha's sad feelings until Misha forces memories of Shia back into Kotarou's mind. Shia's vanish also helped Misha pass part of her final angel exam; the second part is to make sure the demon never returns. 26- "Omoi no Tsunagikata" ("How To Connect Your Feelings") (想いのつなぎ方) Airdate: September 29, 2002 Misha tries to make everyone remember Shia and bring her back. Misha uses an item from heaven, but it backfires, making everyone but Kotarou forget about Misha. Misha tries it again, but is warned by her sister, Sasha, that this violates the conduct of angels. Misha presues anyway and revives Shia. As a consequence, Misha gets fired and vanishes from existence. Two weeks later, Sasha rethinks about what Misha did and she comes back. Everyone is happy thus ending the story and series. Category:Pita Ten Page